Fighter
by Wolfgirl1317
Summary: Bella isn't Paul's fave person but changes in the pack will lead them to Love.. Now a story:)
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe Sam made me come over here and apologise to the stupid leach lover, it's her fault anyway, protecting Baby Alpha, but I gotta admit she laid a good slap down, I'll give her that not many people have the guts to say anything to me, let alone take me on. I made my way out of the forest next to her house, God it still reeks of blood sucker here, I don't know how Jake can force himself over here. I made my way up to the front door and knocked, praying she wasn't home, a few seconds went by and Charlie opened the door.

"Lahote what brings you round here"?

"I'm here to speak to Bella Chief I have to ah, apologise for being an ass apparently"

Charlie grunted and patted me on the back "Im on my way down to the station, bells is upstairs, and Paul for what it's worth im sure it wasn't all you" he chuckled and headed out in the cruiser. I was a big fan of the Chiefs he help me when mum died and dad started beating on me, I remember the day he came and arrested him and made me a free man, I'll never forget all the work he did to make sure I was set up. I sighed and shut the door and made my way up to Bella's room, I just sniffed my way up and knocked on the last door of the hallway.

"Dad you're gonna be late"

"Guess it's a good thing he already left then". I heard movement and suddenly the door flew open.

"How did you get into my house"?

"The chief let me in on his way out, look I don't wanna be here as it is but Sam ordered me here to apologise and I will admit that I shouldn't have snapped at you, but you did slap me".  
Bella rolled her eyes "oh come on Paul we both know I got hurt a lot more than what you got". I chuckled she was right and I looked down and noticed her hand had a bandage over it and suddenly I felt a little guilty, wait no im not gonna feel sorry for the leach lover, I need to get out of here.

"Sorry about your hand and I'll try being civil around you ok"

She nodded over at me and smiled a little "you hungry". Paul rolled his eyes at Bella "Oh please im a wolf baby never ask".

Bella laughed and led him down to the kitchen and started cooking bacon, eggs, hash browns and sausages, by the time they were done Paul was drooling. Bella pilled his plate up and gave him the lot. Paul was finished eating in 5 minutes, Bella just sat and watched in amazement. Paul looked up and smiled at her "Yeah we eat a lot and it doesn't last very long, sorry".

Bella smiled and took his plate and started washing up. "Look Bella thanks for the food it was great but I gotta head back I got patrol in 20mins and if im late Sam will kick my ass, but I really am sorry for what it's worth even if you are a leach lover your still a chick and yeah sorry".

Bella dropped the plate into the sink and it made Paul jump slightly from the un expected crash. "Look I get it I do, they left and I became a broken girl that everyone had to fix, I know that I am stupid and everyone pity's me, but im better I don't miss them or need them, I am NOT A LEACH LOVER ANYMORE OK!"

Paul went to her immediately and felt guilty for making her cry "Shit im sorry Bella, look im not good at this talking with feelings and being nice ok im sorry, don't take any notice of me and I don't pity you, I mean I used to yeah, but you're a fighter". Bella smiled up at him and wiped her eyes "Im sorry I snapped it's just, I hate being the Leach lover, the girl that fell in love with a vampire, and I wanna just be Bella again". Paul hugged her slightly and nodded "I know what you mean, I am an ass I know but I do it for a reason, everyone pity's me because of how shit my life is so like you im a fighter, and for me that meant being a dick to prove my point, but you, you Bella just need time and don't be me don't become too much of a fighter".

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek softly "Thank you Paul it means a lot, anyway im ok, you should go before Sam gets pissed at you". Paul nodded and walked out the back door and phased at the forest edge.

As Paul ran all he could think about was Bella and how bad he felt for calling her a Leach lover, he might not have liked her that much when he arrived at her house but by the time he left he felt like such an ass and was determined to hang out with her a bit and get to know her, she was sweet and kind. As Paul reached La Push he phased back and walked to Sam's as he made it inside Sam looked him over and Paul nodded over at him. Sam smiled and called everyone to be quiet.

"All right before we swap shifts over we need to talk about some stuff, firstly since we have no other sightings of any vamps we can cut patrols back to just 2 wolves per shift from now on unless something happens. Secondly we have a new imprinted couple". Everyone looked around and noticed that Jacob wasn't there. "I guess you all figured it out, yes Jacob Imprinted last night, I've seen it and it's a very strong imprint".

"What about Bella" Everyone looked to Quil all wanting to know the same thing. Sam took a deep breath and sat down with Emily on his lap. "Well that's the thing Im happy Jake found his imprint but he told her all about Bella and she requested that he have nothing to do with her". Sam was deeply upset about that, he loved Bella like a sister she had been through a lot and didn't deserve to lose her best friend.

"But that can't work Bella is Pack, she is like my sister how does Jakes imprint think we will abandon her, cause that's what she is asking, I mean if Jake can't see Bella that means none of us can right?" Quil looked sad as he spoke.

"I love her like a sister to Quil we all do, I will not turn her away from us, and Jake will just have to do his best to work something out, because I won't let her lose another family". Everyone agreed even Leah to Sam's surprise.

Paul just sat there stunned, he couldn't believe his little Fighters luck, and she fought to get herself back together and she's about to lose her best friend. Paul noticed Sam watching him cautiously. Suddenly Paul jumped up and tipped the coffee table over and started pacing, Sam jumped up and tucked Emily behind him "Paul calm down".

"Sam this is so fucked up right, you have to know that, she's been through hell and just yesterday Jake was declaring his love for her and now, now she is going to be left again maybe not by us, but her best friend which is even worse, she doesn't deserve it Sam".

Sam nodded and he patted Paul on the back "Paul I know this is the worst thing that could happen to her but we have to make sure were all there for her it will be tough. Jake doesn't want to tell her yet so I told him I would". Paul was so pissed he had to get out he ran out and phased and started running, running to anywhere.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Bella sat in shock on first beach, trying to hold herself together. Sam and Emily invited her over to dinner and it was great but after dinner is where her night went to shit. Sam told her about Jacob and his Imprint, her name was Melanie and she just moved back to the rez. Bella held herself together until she made it to the beach and finally broke down. She couldn't believe her former best friend didn't even have the balls to tell her. So she sat alone crying.

After an hour no more tears would fall and she just stared out at the ocean that was lit up by the full moon. She shivered slightly and held herself tighter. Suddenly a jacket was wrapped around her, she looked up to see a heart broken Paul. He sat next to her silently and put his arm around her and pulled her in tight.

"Im sorry B, but you have us, the pack won't leave you, and you know that right".

"I know Paul, thanks it means a lot that you all still want me here but you don't have to pretend I know you don't like me and the pack puts up with me because I was with Jacob, well used to be…"

"B the pack loves you, your there sister even Leah agreed so that means a lot, and me, well your my little fighter".

Bella smiled over at him and in that moment she really looked at Paul, he was sexy and rugged and an ass but also one of the most caring people she knew. She had no idea what she was doing until her lips were touching his softly. After a few seconds she pulled away and sat there shocked, what had she just done, she was an idiot Paul was a player not someone who would be interested in her. Bella went to move away but Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her back and smashed his lips back to hers. Bella moaned against his lips and pulled him closer.

Paul moaned and pulled Bella onto his lap as he kissed her hungrily. Bella ran her hands all over Paul; where ever she could reach she couldn't get enough. Paul growled and pulled away slowly "B I want you, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left ", Bella nodded and kissed him softly "Paul make me forget, make me feel nothing but you". Paul growled and flipped Bella onto her back and kissed up her neck. He ripped her shirt open and his eyes glazed over with lust. Bella moaned and pulled his lips to hers and kissed him roughly as she unbuckled his pants. His hands skimmed over her bra before he ripped it from her body, Bella moaned and gasped and Paul smiled and breathed huskily "it was in the way, I'll replace it" Paul quickly shimmied Bella out of her pants and smiled up at her and ripped her panties off, Bella smiled and moaned not a fan of lingerie Paul". He smiled and kissed up to her ear and breathed "nope gets in the way, you better remember that" she shivered and pulled him close as his hands roamed over her naked body "B your so fucking sexy".

Paul slid his hands down her thighs and moaned when he felt how wet she was, he slid his finger over her opening and gently rubbed her clit. Bella moaned and thrust against his finger and he chuckled softly and slowly entered a finger as Bella gasped and grinded against his finger. He slowly slid up her body while he added another finger and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She tasted so sweet her skin was like candy, he couldn't get enough. "Paul please I need more" he growled and kissed her deeply as he added another finger and stretched her wide. "It's gonna hurt B, but it'll be quick and then it will be good ok" he grunted out as he grinded against her. Bella moaned and nodded frantically.

Paul removed his hands and licked his fingers clean making Bella squirm and become more wet she licked his lips and could taste herself and enjoyed there flavours together. Paul moaned and rubbed his dick along her folds. Bella nodded and held onto his arms tight. Paul kissed her deeply as he slowly entered her inch by painful inch, she was so tight he was sure he was going to blow any second. '"Fuck B so tight, you so wet wrapped around my cock, fuck" he panted out. With one last push he was balls deep inside her, Bella's eyes rolled into her head and she moaned loudly the pain was over quickly and she needed him to move now. "Paul its ok, but I need more please" she begged. All he could do was grunt and he started slamming into her hard and fast and they started moaning and grunting together. Paul was close, she was so tight around him he couldn't take it anymore "Fuck..B..gonna..gggonna cum" Bella moaned loudly and came hard and bit Pauls shoulder as she did. As soon as her teeth sank into his shoulder Paul lost it and thrust two more times into Bella before he grunted loudly and filled her with cum.

He rolled off her so he wouldn't squish her and pulled her onto his chest. He stroked her hair softly and chuckled "Well that's gotta be the greatest first time, on the beach" she smiled and laughed and looked up at him. Paul just stared at her and smiled and kissed her softly and breathed huskily into her ear "You will never be alone B no matter what happens we all love you and will look out for you".

"How do you know Paul things change"

"I know because I just imprinted on you….Your mine B"

Bella smiled up at him "Really, was that what that was just then".

He nodded "Yeah I think it only happened then not before because there was Jake in the way before you know my wolf recognized that you were his girl, but now all bets are off and you wanted me, my wolf liked that".

Bella smiled and kissed him softly "So our mine no matter what".

Paul chuckled "Yeah your stuck with me B, cause your my lil Fighter".


	2. Chapter 2

Paul chuckled "Yeah you're stuck with me B, hey why don't you ring Charlie, im sure he'll be worried".

Bella smiled and kissed him softly "You're very smart Mr Lahote".

Paul laughed and pulled her tight while Bella felt around for her phone.

_**Bell's everything ok-C**_

_**Yeah dad, sorry it's late after dinner I decided to hang out with Paul sorry I didn't call-B**_

_**You're with Paul…-C**_

_**Umm... Yeah were just hanging out down at the beach-B**_

_**That's fine Bells are you gonna stay down there tonight or heading home-C**_

**Bella looked over to Paul who was nodding over at her frantically she laughed and rolled her eyes at him**

_**Yeah dad I might stay here tonight that ok-B**_

_**Sure Bell's just be careful, love ya kiddo-C**_

_**I will Love you to dad, night-b.**_

"So your all mine tonight hey baby, let's head to mine its warmer there" Paul smiled over at Bella and helped her up.

"Do you live near Sam & Emily"?"

"Nope I live at the very end of La Push on the boarder of the woods, creepy at night for you but awesome view".

Bella laughed "Im sure I'll be ok I got my big bad wolf to help me" Paul laughed and picked Bella up and flung her over his back.

"PAUL! PUT ME DOWN NOW OMG" Paul chuckled as he ran down the road towards his house, ignoring Bella as she screamed and hit him.

Finally they arrived at his house and he placed Bella back on the floor "There B was it that bad geez, sorry but it was much faster than waiting for you to walk"

Bella opened her mouth to yell at him but at the same time he turned the front lights on, lighting up his house.

"Paul...This place is beautiful"

"I know it's not the place you would think I would live in, but it's my mum's house, it's all I have to remember her bye, so I look after it good it gets painted every year, and I'm always working on it"

"It's Beautiful Paul really"

Paul pulled her inside and hugged her tight "Want a tour". Bella smiled and nodded over at him. He pulled her behind him as they walked.

"Ok firstly is the lounge room, I did some work on it so I could fit the pack in, this used to be the lounge room and dining room now it's just the one". Bella smiled over at him, it was great it was absolutely huge; she could see why he needed to make it bigger.

"Next is the kitchen it used to be the kitchen and laundry but now it's just the kitchen". Bella let out a loud gasp, it was full of all the best brands of cookware and the appliances were all professional standard. She smiled happily over at Paul "It's like you knew I was coming Mr" Paul smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well im a wolf baby need the good stuff to keep up with the pack, if there not at Em's there here and now that you will hopefully be here more often well, I don't think they are ever going to leave…." Paul frowned and pulled Bella closer "Damn they are never going to leave" Bella chuckled and reached up to kiss Paul softly "Let them come you're the only wolf I need baby" Paul pecked her forehead and chuckled "Try and tell Quil that he wants you for his own, he loves that you can cook and that your super-hot".

"Naw you jealous I'll run off with Quil Paulie" Bella looked up at Paul with a sweet look on her face and poked her tongue out at him. Before Bella realised he was walking towards her and had her pinned against the fridge within seconds and his mouth hungrily taking hers. All Bella could do was moan and hold onto Pauls arms tightly as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his hips and ground against her. "Mine your mine Bella" he panted out huskily as he kissed down her neck nipping the skin as he trailed his lips down. "Yours baby, only yours not Quils" Bella pulled him in tighter while Pauls lips made their way up her neck inhaling her scent as he went. "Skip the tour baby take me to bed I need you only you" Bella moaned out and before she realised Paul was placing her down on the bed and ripped his pants off "To many clothes baby" he growled out and undressed her quickly while Bella pulled his shirt off and sat up and licked his abs making Paul moan and flip them over pulling Bella on top of him. Bella smiled and kissed him softly as she teasingly ground her wet centre against his dick causing Paul to grind back and growl huskily "Baby don't tease I need you now" Bella bit his lip softly and dropped down on his dick causing them both to moan. Bella rode him slowly at first getting used to being so full again; she couldn't ever get enough of this feeling. Paul thrust up in time with her down strokes and soon the room was filled with grunts, moans and the sound of skin slapping.

"Baby im so close cum with me" All Bella could do was nod franticly as she picked up the pace and pounded him harder than ever "Fuck Paul I feel…weird..." Paul growled huskily and flipped them over and pounded her harder, he knew what was coming and he wanted it more than anything "Baby let go cum for me now" Bella moaned loudly as everything tightened up and suddenly she was shaking from the biggest climax ever "Fuck Paul". Paul pounded her harder and came harder than ever filling her with his cum. He kissed all over her chest up to her neck to her lips, then slowly pulled out and laid next to her and pulled Bella into his arms.

"You ok baby, I wasn't too rough" he checked over her worriedly and kissed over her neck and shoulders.

"Im fine baby, more than fine, you didn't hurt me trust me but im sorry I kinda peed on you…" Paul chuckled and kissed her softly "You didn't Pee on me baby, you did something that is super rare you rained" Bella rolled over and looked up at him "What the hell is that, it was nice but felt so weird". "Baby it's the chick version of blowing her load". Bella giggled and kissed his chest softly "And guys like that, it's so weird and kinda gross"

"I guess it is to girls but to a guy it's like the best thing ever because not many can do it so if you can make a chick rain, you're a pro" Bella laughed and wrapped the sheet around herself and got up "Well Mr Pro how about you come and shower with me?" Paul got up and walked over to her and kissed her hungrily and pulled her over to the ensuite when a howl stopped them. "Crap baby im sorry I got patrol for a few hours, you go shower and then get some sleep I'll be back soon". Bella kissed him softly and watched him get dressed "Be careful Mr and hurry back" Paul smiled over at her and walked over and tugged the sheets away and breathed deeply "Ah gives me something to think about since I can't lay with you naked" Bella laughed and smacked his hand away " .Now" he chuckled as he made his way out of the house as he shut the door he could hear the shower turn on.

Paul made it to the woods outside his house and phased

"Yo who my running with"-Paul

"You got me bro"- Quil

Before Paul could stop he thought about the hot sex that was inspired by Quil, giving Quil a play by play of the last 2 hours.

"Wow dude nice"-Quil

Paul growled and snarled at Quil before he headed off to do his perimeters.

"Fuck Bella is gonna kill me"-Paul

"Yeah dude you guys are free Porn"- Quil

"Quil I swear to god fuck off now or I will hunt you down and if you picture Bella you will lose your cock got it"- Paul

"Yes Sir"- Quil

Paul tried even harder not to think about Bella but occasionally he let something slip and could hear Quil muttering things like "Damn and nice". It was gonna be a long ass 3 hours tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up alone in Paul's bed; she leaned over to have a look at the clock "Gah it's only 5am, seriously why am I awake". She huffed and made her way out of bed pulling Pauls shirt on and some panties, she padded down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs when she could hear talking.

"Dude you got like the best imprint in the entire world you know that right"

"Quil I told you on patrol I will kick your ass and I am very aware how awesome Bella is".

"What you gonna do about Jake, he's not gonna be over the moon about this?"

"He has no say he dropped her like a fly baby Alpha can be as pissed as he wants but as far as im concerned if he was still her friend he would have talked to her so currently his opinion means jack shit"

"Im on your side Bro, Jake might be my friend but what he did to B was not cool, she's awesome she deserves better than that and you guys look happy so im good, but you better treat her good or I'll kick your ass got it".

Bella couldn't help it she chuckled at how serious Quil was being, she loved that he was looking out for her but she knew Paul could kick his ass. She slowly made her way down the stairs and waved to the guys as they came into her sight "Sorry to interrupt your interrogation Quil, but why was I in bed all on my own?" Bella smiled as Quil blushed and she made her way over to him and climbed into his lap and gave him a big hug and whispered "Thanks for caring but were good". Quil smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I know your good just making sure he understands and sorry I kept Paul up but I just wanted to hang for a bit after Patrol".

Before Bella could reply she heard a deep growl and looked over at Paul who was trembling slightly she jumped out of Quils arms and sat next to Paul cautiously "Babe what is it?". Paul looked embarrassed as he pulled her close and breathed her in "Sorry babe but my wolf wasn't very thrilled to have you in Quils lap half naked" Bella chuckled and kissed his cheek "Well tell your wolf to behave or no treats for him". Quil coughed awkwardly and stood up "I'll take that as my queue to get the fuck out ASAP night guys" and before Bella could wave he was gone. Bella blushed and whispered to Paul "Well I know how to clear a room" Paul laughed and pulled her in close.

"B I have something to tell you and im really sorry in advance and I didn't mean to ok" Bella looked up at Paul and was suddenly very worried. She squeezed his hand tight and waited for him to continue.

"Ok well you see us wolves share a mind when were phased, that's how we connect with each other..". Bella nodded "OK that's cool I guess but why you freaking out?".

Paul took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he spoke "I might have been thinking about us and what we did tonight and Quil may have got a very nice show, im so sorry I tried so hard not to think about it but I couldn't".

Bella sat in silence for a few moments and Paul watched her cautiously waiting for some kind of reaction. Finally Bella looked up at Paul and took a deep breath "So Quil..he saw…everything we did tonight?" Paul nodded slowly as Bella took another deep breathe "OK so you can't help it whatever you think is out there to whoever is phased? Paul nodded again and held her tighter. "Ok well im not angry, highly embarrassed maybe but just try and not show everyone I know it's hard but those moments are ours" Paul pulled Bella into his lap and kissed her deeply and whispered "Im sorry im really going to try I can't promise always but im gonna try really hard". Bella smiled and hugged him tight "Since were having a DM Quil was right Jake isn't going to be your number one person when he finds out about us". "I know but as I told Quil Jake has his own imprint and it was his choice to avoid you so he can be happy or shut up and mind his own business, were having a pack meeting today at Sam's so I'll tell everyone there". Bella stood up and pulled Paul with her and they made their way back to the bedroom.

7 hours later Paul and Bella slowly walked up Sam's driveway hand in hand "My legs feel like jello, I don't even know how im walking right now" Paul laughed and squeezed her hand softly "Well I would say im sorry but im not". Bella smiled and hit him gently "Ass". Sam opened the door for them and smiled brightly at them "I hear congratulations are in order" Bella nodded and smiled shyly "Thanks Sam but who told you" Sam laughed and nodded over at Quil who looked away awkwardly "im sorry I couldn't hold it in I had to tell someone im happy for you B" Paul shook his head as they walked into the lounge room and pulled Bella into his lap as they sat down. "Ok well since everyone is here except Jake I have an announcement" Paul looked around as everyone stopped talking. "Bella is my imprint it happened Last night". Everyone looked between Paul and Bella with huge grins on their faces, the guys jumped up and hi 5 Paul and Emily, Leah and Kim gathered around Bella giving their approval.

After a few minutes everyone settled down as Sam cleared his throat "Im happy for you guys and Bella we all love you and now you're officially our Pack sister but now I need to talk to you all about Jacob. I asked him and his imprint Melanie to be a little late so I could prepare you all. Ok so Bella you might not know but Melanie doesn't want you near Jacob at all…. But things have changed even though we were never gonna let that happen but now you're an imprint as well so obviously she has no say but that doesn't mean she will be any kinda towards you. She is a little harsh Emily and I meet with them before we had dinner with Bella and let's just say it didn't go awfully well. But no matter what happens and how she acts we have to remember she is the future Alpha's imprint".

Everyone nodded in agreement with Sam but no one looked thrilled to meet her. Embry stood up "Jakes my best friend and I will support him but I gotta admit she isn't team Bella and she has a bit of an attitude problem" Everyone chuckled as Embry sat down. A few minutes later they heard a car pull up and everyone looked to the front door waiting, Bella held onto Paul tightly and to her surprise Leah moved to sit next to her with Quil on the other side, she smiled at Leah and held Quils hand. Paul nodded to Leah and Quil and mouthed a thank you. Seconds ticked by as slowly the steps came closer. Sam got up to get the door as Jake knocked, everyone put on a smile as the new couple entered the room. From the quick glance Bella got Melanie looked very different to the person she had pictured for Jacob, she had the native tanned skin, but her hair was bleach blonde and her face covered in makeup.

As they made their way into the lounge room Jacob looked at Bella and Paul then growled softly. At Jacobs's growl Melanie looked over at the group. "What is she doing here I thought this was a pack meeting" the hatred dripping form her voice had Leah and Paul growling at her. Bella squeezed Pauls hand tight and leaned against Leah and whispered "Guys stop it" the growling stopped but Leah had moved closer to Bella if that was possible. Sam spoke up "Bella is Pack she is an imprint just like you". Jacobs head flung up and stared at Paul he growled loudly and shook slightly "You didn't" Paul put Bella on Leah's lap and growled back "It doesn't concern you baby Alpha Bella isn't your problem anymore you made that clear by ignoring her". Jacob looked sad for a moment and surprisingly nodded at Paul and backed off. "Congrats guys I hope your happy" Jacob slowly stepped back with Melanie and held her tight. Bella smiled up at him and walked over to him "Im happy for you and Melanie to Jake and I hope we can be friends again one day of course if that's ok with Melanie". Melanie looked at Bella cautiously "No offense to you but your white I thought imprinting was a native thing". Sam stepped in then "Imprinting is not based on race yes Bella is the first outsider but that doesn't mean she will be the last" Bella smiled at Sam and mouthed a thank you. Melanie shrugged and looked away looking bored to be there. Bella sat back down next to Paul and snuggled into his chest.

After an hour it was Quil, Jacob and Jarrod's shift for patrol, Melanie left and suddenly Bella felt a lot more relaxed. The girls all chatted while they baked some pies. Bella loved spending time with the girls and was happy Leah no longer seemed to hate her. 5 minutes later the girls could hear yelling and shouting from Sam's backyard. Sam and Embry got up and ran out the back followed by the girls

"What the fuck Paul you fucked her already" Bella gasped as she heard Jacob yelling at Paul

"It's none of your fucking business Black what we do" Paul growled out. The girls looked sadly at Bella and huddled around her.

"Paul Jacob stop it now" Bella could see the change in the boys as Sam gave them the order. Paul looked up at Bella and felt ashamed. Quil came out of the woods and walked over to Bella "Im sorry B it was my fault I thought of something I shouldn't have" Bella nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Paul and held him tight "Its ok it was gonna happen baby its fine".

Jacob stared at Bella and looked disgusted, Bella noticed and walked over to him "Jacob Black was that necessary I mean really, yes Paul and I made love get over it you have Melanie now and I am being supportive of you even if she hates my guts and wanted to ban my supposed best friend from me, you have no right to judge me Jacob best friends support each other no matter what, you couldn't even tell me you had imprinted Sam had to. So grow up and when u decide to be my friend again let me no" and with that Bella walked away heading over to the beach. Someone came up behind her and she was glad it was Leah. "Hey swan I'll drive you home Paul wanted to come but I told him you should be on your own for a bit". She smiled and hugged Leah "Thank you so much Leah for everything I know I wasn't your fave person but im glad were friends now". Leah smiled and they got in the truck, they travelled in silence the whole way. They finally arrived at Bella's and they both jumped out. "Leah can you tell Paul im not angry at him and I'll call him tonight" Leah nodded and hugged Bella before heading out to the woods.

Charlie wasn't home so Bella made her way up to her room and lay on her bed, she didn't realise how tired she was and before she knew it she fell asleep thinking about her Grey wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke to the sound of tapping at her window she sat up and reached for her phone it was only 2am. She walked over to the window and unlocked it to have a very wet Jacob climb inside; she hadn't even noticed that it was raining. "Geez Bells took you long enough". She rolled her eyes at Jacob "Well who's the stupid wolf knocking at my window at 2am Jake?" Jacob shrugged and sat in her rocking chair while Bella headed over to the end of the bed and sat down "What you doing here Jake?". Jake shrugged his shoulders and dropped his head down "Look Bells I know that I fucked up huge with you and you don't understand how sorry I am for being a shit friend, I never wanted to imprint I wanted to be with you, I know I know you weren't ever interested in me but I did hope that one day you might change your mind. Imprinting screws everything up and that is why Mel hates you, because she knows that if I could pick id still always pick you because you're MY choice not fates. I need to get over that I no Mel is great she's different which is nice and she really cares about me. I really am happy for you and Paul it's just going to take me a bit to get used to it ok but I promise I will be there for you because at the end of the day I could never give up my friendship with you and I made it very clear to Mel and she understands. So when you are ready I wanna be Jake and Bells again ok".

Bella smiled over at Jacob and got up sat in his lap and hugged him tight "Jacob Black we have been friends since we were in diapers I wouldn't trade you up for the world no matter how pissed you make me. I appreciate you supporting me and Paul more then you no and I will keep trying with Melanie and make it very clear that she is your number one girl, but you need to do a lot to make it up to her as well she is in a horrible position I mean think about it she has to see you hang out with the girl you loved almost every day if that was me I would be very worried, so you need to show her that she is your number one person ok", Jacob nodded and kissed her cheek "Thanks Bells I will I never thought of it like that, anyway im gonna go you have another visitor waiting for you outside" Jake chuckled and winked at her as he jumped out the window. She laughed and looked down to see Paul, she smiled and stood back so he could jump up "Hey" Paul stood awkwardly near Bella. She closed the distance and held him tight and kissed his chest "Im not angry at you Baby im sorry if you thought I was but I just couldn't handle today it was a lot to process, I just needed sometime im sorry I ran away". Paul kissed her softly and ran his hands through her hair and walked them over to the bed where they both laid down.

"Im sorry about today and that it got to you, but after the convocation I just heard im going to take a guess and say you're a lot better?". Bella cuddled into his chest more as Paul laced their hands together "Yeah I am I was just frustrated with Jake and it just built up but he's going to try now and that's all that matters, is that ok with you though?"

"Babe im so happy that you and Jake are gonna try be mates again, I know that it means a lot to you so it means a lot to me and I've already warned him if he hurts u again he won't just have me to answer to Quil, Embry and Sam are pretty pissed at him as well". Bella laughed and kissed him deeply and breathed "Thank you, your always looking out for me". "You're my girl of course I've got your back baby, now get some more sleep were going to breakfast at Sam and Em's in the morning".


End file.
